When Darkness Comes Forth
by Gallade742
Summary: When an interdimensional portal tears away nearly everything you live for, will you choose to save the world you were sent too? Will you be willing to sacrifice all that you have to change how history is written? Follow Dimitri Prevchanko, as he alone has the Key to save everyone you know. You only have to trust him... (Cover art drawn by me) [UPDATED SUMMARY]
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow guardians, This is my first serious fanfiction, and I am open to creative criticism, so please comment and tell me what you think!

"Hey ONI" - Speaking out loud

[Yes I remember]- ghost/ONI speaking

'It was you fault'- My talking to ONI within Mental link/ Thinking to myself

-LINE BREAK-

`"Hey ONI, did you break my on-board computer again? I know that was you last time." I say, trying to input coordinates currently. Trying was the keyword, as all I managed to get out of the machine was an 'ERROR'.

My ship was the 'Crypt Hammer', the tan and orange shades of the ship contrasted to the emptiness of space. I found the blueprints while I was in deep Fallen territory, when a cache caught my eyes, as it's golden and steel look gleamed in the light. Upon opening it, the blueprints for the ship was in a data crystal, so as soon as I had the chance I went to Amanda. Me and Amanda has known each other for a little while, I would help her here and there with repairing ships, so she was more than happy to help build me a new ship. Not to say I did not fork over some Glimmer, approximately eight thousand Glimmer, but since I recently went through a Fallen lair, I has plenty of Glimmer to give. A few days later, my ship which Amanda and I named 'Crypt Hammer' took its first flight.

I was wearing my Crucible Apriest 1.0 chest armor and boots, with the Dead Orbit's Heliopause Mask, and have Sealed Ahamkara Grasps on my arms.

By plating the Ahamkara bones in silver helps to quiet the auditory hallucinations...Oh bearer mine… There is so much to burn-

I quickly shoved these thoughts to the darkest corner of my mind, trying my best to silence the voices. The rest of my fireteam and my friends, Spectre-9 and Dren Ogel, were busy at the moment. Spectre-9, the Exo titan, was busy patrolling the Dreadnaught, while the warlock Dren was busy with Ikora Rey and Cayde-6 about the task I was currently on. Dren and Ikora sense that there is a large power Fluctuation on the top of the Citadel, and that it is possibly the Vex are effectively trying to tear a hole in the system, and possibly trying to call upon a massive amount of Vex to take over the Sol System. That is what you would call, 'bad'.

[I am sure of this, and I said it was an accident. Do you think we should consult Ikora or Dren about this? It sounds like something they would need to hear. And do not call Cayde, or else you too would never get anything done.] My ghost, ONI spoke, a few beeps in between. My ghost had the Dread Explorer Shell on, the black look matching my allegiance with Dead Orbit. ONI also did not like the Kingslayer Shell, it made him feel… cold…

I turn to look at my ghost."I can just land at the base of the Citadel , we can walk the rest of the way. Besides, I don't want my ship to get any scratches." I say as I sit down in the pilot's seat, lifting my hood off and transmatting my mask, revealing my face. It was a lightly tanned face, with a few scratches here and there. Dark, grey orbs hung in the middle of my face, and if I wasn't moving you would think I was dead. They used to be a bright silver, full of life, but after what happened with Oryx, and… well just The Taken in general, it drains the life out of you, no pun intended.

Anyways, I had dark brown hair covering the front of my face, which ONI has pestered me that I needed cut countless times. When I was infused with the Traveler's Light, I was around 18 years of age, making me seem young. I transmat my weapons to my body, my trusty Ace of Spades and my sniper, Stillpiercer. They were both weapons created by the gunsmith, Banshee-44, and my hand cannon was recommended by my mentor and friend, Cayde-6. My Sol Edge and its exotic bother, Raze-Lighter, stayed in my inventory, Along with rewards from the enemies I've killed.

The Auto rifle 'Does Not Bow' I found in the Ketch of Taniks, The Scarred, along with his flowing cape. My 'Treads Upon Stars' was rewarded when I ended the Psion Flayers, My ghost has tried to translate this weapon's inscription, but the Cabal language has proven difficult to parse. I altered the Psion Flayer clock I received to match my Subclass, so it would match anything really. My Imago Loop, which I found near the gate of the Undying Mind, was a pale white hand cannon, with Vex lights around it. The Grasp of Malok was found after battle against the screeching wizard, Omnigul.

I can still hear those screams ringing in my eardrum.

In my special inventory, the Darkblade's Spite sat as my only fusion rifle, pulled from Alak-Hul, the Darkblade himself. The Hereafter was my other sniper I used at some point, mostly for long-distance battles. My favorite and only shotgun, the 4th Horseman, was a powerhouse. Just the cluck noise of the firing sound of this weapon made it amazing. I had a few sidearms, such as a JabberHakke-D and a Ironwreath-D, when I am in close quarters. Along with my swords, I carry a heavy machine gun, the "Baron's Ambition", from the massive shank that invaded Rasputin's bunker, the S.A.B.E.R.2.

I am not a man of rocket launchers, but when the occasion rises I carry "The Hothead" rocket launcher, rewarded from Lord Shaxx himself. he gave me some blueprints to make a few other weapons, but I did not have time for them

As a loyal supporter of Dead Orbit, the "Revenant" shader, along with my Oblivion Cloak, was givin to me by Arach Jalaal himself. I felt proud that day, knowing my support was not in vain.

[Approaching Destination. You ready?] ONI asked, his single photoreceptor looking at me. I set it to auto pilot mode, and prepared myself to touch down. A weightlessness feeling surrounds me, and as soon as it came I felt my feet planted at the base of the Citadel.

-LINE BREAK-

ONI materialized to the left of my field of view. [I am pulling up these reports Ikora and Dren sent us. Large power fluctuations are beginning to form at the top of the Citadel, and from what Ikora has reported, the Vex technology that is there has been altered. So, it might not be the Vex that is activating this technology, I would be careful if i were you.] ONI exclaims, a few clicks and beeps in between.

I begin my trek up to the top of the Citadel by walking along the broken steps and the Vex metal bridges. Two Axis Minotaurs guarded the small stairway to the right. Four suppressed shots rang out from where I was sitting, shattering their metal frames.

"Easy enough so far" I say within my mask.

The superstructure ahead of me seems… off for some reason. A chilling feeling surrounds me as I walk up the stairway, the place that is usually swarming with the Vex, now seem barren, and cold. The spare Goblin was stationed around the complex, doing what most would seem like would be a patrol route.

The darkness feeling seemed… familiar. It's almost like…

NO!

The Taken! I should have known!

A deep black Blight was floating in the middle of the gate entrance. Taken Psion were guarding the Blight, while hobgoblins were perched on ledges, trying to end the Psions before they could duplicate.

But something was off. Usually another Taken enemy was guarding the blight. Unless…

'Roll left!' my mind kicked into action. I shadestepped out of the way of the mechanical fist that slammed down on my previous position. From the thin air, It seemed that the ground cracked by itself, but I knew better. Taken Minotaurs had stealth tech, and it was easy to be surprised if they can get to you.

'I don't have time for this' I think, as I reach for one of my smoke bombs, packed with neurosensors that my armor picks up, rendering me invisible. As I pass through the groups of enemies, I reach the Vex lift, that takes me to the top of the Citadel. ONI talked to me, using our mental link.

[You know Dimitri, I do not want to startle you, but I do not know what could happen when we get up here. If it is the Taken opening this rift and not Vex, We could be taken to another dimension. So just… be careful ok?]

I then look at the ascending platforms ahead of me. 'If we do go somewhere, I would want it to not be threatened every day I stand.'

I knew that it was too much to wish for.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to new land

Welcome again guardians. Just an update, I will try to upload every Friday, or every other Friday.

"Stop this!" - Speaking

'I don't need a warning' Thinking to myself

[Whatever] - ONI

-LINE BREAK-

[Approaching the top- Oh my.] was all my ghost had to say for what lied ahead of us.

Blights littered the skies, to the point where the very air around us felt like it's very own blight. I could feel the pull of my light against me, feeling my very existence being questioned. I knew this feeling all too well.

"There is an Echo up here. That is what caused the power fluctuations around Venus." I state, the coldness could nearly be felt in the air as I speak those words. The Echos of Oryx are scattered across the Solar System, spewing out blights across the planets they reside on.

[We need to send a report to Ikora, they need to hear about this!] ONI states, transmatting back within my helmet.

"If I kill it here, there will be nothing to report." I say sternly, jumping from platform to platform, before they vanish beneath my feet, the same power seen inside the Vault of Glass.

[If you want a death wish, sure. Go right on ahead, fight the Echo himself. I'm sure you could do it] ONI sarcastically mentions within my head, his sarcasm nearly pouring out of the statement.

"I can kill it ONI! Why do you fight me!" I shout, reaching the last of the platforms, raising my Ace of Spades for anything that dares stand in my way. The air around me suddenly feels cold, as a black essence fills the air, spawning Taken amongst the metal platforms.

The ghost just sighs internally. [I am not able to stop you, don't get killed along the way. I will still try to send a distress call to the Vanguard.]

I shoot down the last of the Taken enemies. "I will be fine. Tell Cayde this though" I smirk within my helmet.

[And what do you want me to tell him?] ONI grumbled. ONI hates sending messages to Cayde.

"Tell Cayde that I hid my stash inside a crate near the Forgotten Shores, he may need it" I say, as I begin to march up the large platform I stood on, Ace of Spades raised.

[...Done. Cayde said thanks for the tip, and by quote 'Like I can go get it soon'.] ONI stated, while doing a few more beeps now and again.

[I just finished transferring a few more weapons for you to bring, you always tell me to remind you.] ONI finished, as I go to check my inventory

PRIMARY WEAPONS:

Treads Upon Stars, Grasp of Malok, Imago Loop, Does Not Bow, Eyasluna, Harrowed Smite of Merain.

Currently Equipped - Ace of Spades

SPECIAL WEAPONS:

Darkblade's Spite, Hereafter, Ironwreath-D, Jabberhakke-D, 4th Horseman, Black Spindle.

Currently Equipped - Stillpiercer

HEAVY WEAPONS:

Raze's Lighter, Baron's Ambition, The Hothead, Simulant Frame

Currently Equipped - Sol Edge

I exchange my Sol Edge with The Hothead, believing that I may need more firepower over the sword. I load two rockets into the hatch that popped out, those two rockets fitting in perfectly into the tube.

I redrew my Ace of Spades, and walked to the platform below the Echo, wanting to keep my presence hidden. The Echo of Oryx seemed it was using a Taken Minotaur to control regular goblins and hobgoblins, trying to fix a Vex gate. Metal from the multiple other gates laid strewed about, while the main gate in the middle was being worked on.

It looked as if the gate was functional, as they tried turning it on multiple times, but soon powered down. Whenever it powered down, a Hobgoblin would march over to repower it. I only had one chance to shut it down.

If I could shoot the portal the moment it powers down, I might be able to cause enough of a distraction to tether the group together, then firing the remaining of my rockets at the Vex. That left just one thing.

The Echo.

I will cross that bridge later, before I burn it. As soon as the hobgoblin walked over to the gate, I aimed my rocket launcher at the gate. I see the blue hue of the gate turn on, and after a few sputters it powered down. The rocket that was loaded into my launcher soared through the air, directed toward the shut-down gate.

Fate had it against me as the rocket was interrupted by a spare goblin, who just so happened to be in the way. I knew that another Vex has seen the rocket, and sent a spare to block it. However, the explosion had still affected the gate, but It was not destroyed. A hobgoblin had started to power the gate as it was falling apart, setting it online.

Which was bad, because the gate was half broken, and was malfunctioning.

It was like a wormhole sprouted at the top of the Citadel, absorbing anyone and anything in it's path. Vex, spare metal from Vex construction, the Echo as well. But, that also included myself, as I was taken off my feet, and began to slide towards the vex portal.

ONI began to shout in my head, [I told you this was a BAD IDEA!]

"Now is NOT a time to argue ONI! Any idea before I am ripped limb from limb?!" I shout, internally freaking out.

My grip on the ledge was beginning to lessen, as metal began to warp around the panel I was ahold of. I knew if that portal did not close soon, I was going to be sucked into the void.

The panel I was grasping broke off.

I had a moment of panic, before I was sucked down off into the dark. I felt darkness ingulf me, as I began to feel my essence being warped through space, and possibly time.

When I finally slowed down from warping, I felt a liquid. It was like water.

It was not until I opened my eyes that it was water. My heliopause mask worked as a oxygen mask, so I could not drown in the water. I then worked myself to look around, until I found a small shipyard, off in the distance.

I began to swim towards the shipyard, seeing the boats and what seemed to be transport ships dropping off crates, what was inside them I do not know, but one of them did have a symbol on it, a simple snowflake design was imbedded on the crates. I began to make my way towards a ladder hung over what I assumed to be an ocean, when a couple of figures started to walk out from the distance. I decided to stay on the ladder, as I could not be seen unless I was in the water. I began to hear voices.

"...Alright, we just need to steal some Dust from one of these crates, then the rest of the shipment will be here"

"How long will that take again? I was told a few months"

"Sometime around there" They walked past me, and they suddenly stopped, I had assumed they found me, but I heard the clank of metal being cut, and the creak of moving metal doors.

I decided I was going to find out what was going on.

I slowly climbed up the ladder, making no noise as I clambered it. There was only two of them, both male from the voices I heard, and they had similar outfits on. They had dark grey hoods over the back of their heads, and had while vests on. a symbol of a red wolf, with a large scar through the middle was embedded on the back of the white vest.

What set me off the most was their extra appendages.

A pair of wolf ears stood up at the top of one of the man's head, but I could not see a tail. The other had a pair of antlers. I thought for a second that it was a Warlock, wearing The Stag. I never understood why they wear animal skulls on their head.

I silently creep up on the duo, they were unaware of my presence. They were more busy holding up a vial of a red power, I assumed it was the Dust they were talking about. I pulled out my Ace, and aimed it at the man with wolf ears. He began to speak.

"Yep this is it-" He stopped talking due to the sound of a hammer cocking on my revolver. I could feel the fear course through their bodies, as the wolf one did not dare move, while the deer managed to speak up.

"What do you think y-you are doing? He asks timidly, having a gun raised against his partner certainly spooked him.

"Stopping a robbery. What does it look like?" I ask with my monotone voice, sending another chill down their spines.

"L-look. you don't need to shoot us, we just want to m-make some money" the wolf man spoke, as I saw his head turn slightly to his teammate.

"I still do not think they would appreciate you stealing" I say, pushing the end if my barrel against the man's skull.

I heard a weapon being drawn to my right, I did not have much time. I quickly pulled out my knife, and threw it in the direction of the other man. I heard the sound of my knife hitting skin, as I quickly looked into the direction I threw my knife.

I had impaled the deer man straight in the forehead. His two eyes, now lifeless, stared at my knife with a cross-eyed look to them. His dead body fell into a limp pile on the ground of the docks. The wolf man, now the only one remaining, watched his friend get struck with my knife. As he saw this, I shot the wolf man in the back of his knee, making him limp to the ground. He howled out into the night, but I knew nobody would answer.

i walked in front of the man, and I rested the barrel of my Ace against his head. he looked up to finally see who his killer was, since he knew he would not live to see another day.

Two gleaming yellow eyes looked back at him. They did not have life in them, devoid of emotion behind a mask.

A single shot rang out into the now silent night.

-LINE BREAK-

I picked up the vial of red 'Dust' that they had been looking at. It glowed in the night, and I could feel the power radiating off of it. I knew that it was not safe here, so I took the vial with me, while I went into the city.

[That was not necessary, and you know that.] ONI stated, he kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

I simply sighed, switching to my blindsight gauntlets and boots, I have removed my mask, just so I do not scare other people. lastly, I changed my Oblivion cloak for the Wolfswood cloak, without the giant wolf head on the hood.

"ONI, we need to find a terminal, or a shop of sorts. Want to look around?" I look off into the distance.

ONI appears next to me. [Unless you want to swim, let's get moving] my ghost tells me.

Cayde will never believe this when I tell him.

If I ever get too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Robbery of Dust

Welcome back guardians. Today is a lucky day, you get this chapter a day early! Enjoy, and review if you can, I am very open to constructive criticism!

"I will kill you" - Speaking

'My weapon, please?' Thinking to myself

[It's done] - ONI

-LINE BREAK-

It has been only about two days since the incident at the docks. From what I have seen and heard on the news, nobody has checked the docks for their bodies. They were hidden behind the crate, so it may take them a little while.

I had found a terminal within a library that ONI searched through it, finding any information that could help us out.

We were in a town called Vale, and we were on the planet Remnant. Some people here had what they called an Aura, which is like a guardian's light, as it heals them from injuries. There were half-human half-animals called Faunus, like the two men that I killed. It turns out they were discriminated against, leading to a group called the White Fang to rise.

It reminded me of the Fallen's Slient Fang.

Beyond that, I still held the vial of Dust from the docks incident, and I needed to bring this to whoever it was that purchased the dust. So, with some luck, ONI was able to find that the shop was called "Dust Till Dawn" in the middle of town.

Ignoring the pun, ONI gave me the address to the shop, and I covered myself in the full-body cloak I managed to pick up while in town. The armor I was wearing looked a little off from the rest of the residents in the city, and even though the cloak stood out as well, it at least kept myself hidden for the most part.

It was late at night, as I could see the glow from the broken moon. I only found out it was broken a hour ago, looking up to the sky tonight was a huge revelation to me. I began to ask questions to myself, like 'How did the moon break?' or 'What does the-'

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed a suspicious looking group of men walking towards the same shop I was. They were all wearing black uniforms, with tinges of red around the edges. A man walked in the front of the group, wearing a white trench coat, with a bowler hat on top of his bright orange hair. One of the largest scowls was plastered on the man's face, seeming angry about whatever he was about to do.

I realised what was going on all too fast. The weapons may have gave it away. They were going to rob the place, just like the two Faunus from the docks.

I stayed crouched around the alleyway, not wanting to be seen. I heard the door open in the place, and actually heard the conversation that conspired.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop this late at night?" I heard a voice ask, I presumed it was the man in the white trench coat. I creeped up to the window of the shop, and I saw the shop crowded with the henchmen, a old man was being held at gunpoint, and other henchmen were taking tubes full of the dust.

"Calm down, we don't want your money" the man in the bowler hat said. He then looks towards one of his men. "Get me the crystals. Clean. Uncut" A few shuffle of footsteps later, I decide that they would not be looking at the window well enough to see my head. I slowly peek my head up to see what is going on.

I was able to see one of the henchmen aim his weapon as a young girl, most likely around 15 years old, in a red cloak. She was wearing headphones, so the first attempt to alert her that she was being robbed by the man went unnoticed. But as soon as she was alerted of her presence, I had to quickly duck out of the way of a man flying out of the window I was watching from. Broken glass littered where I was crouching from, so I quickly moved out of the way of the broken glass.

When I recovered from the assault of the broken glass shards, I look to see that girl, now in the middle of the street, wielding an ungodly weapon. It was a huge scythe, larger than her I assumed. But I had heard the weapon fire a sniper round, and I could see an obvious magazine attached to the underside of the weapon. It was a compact weapon, so I could not see it earlier.

I was not going to be out-gunned by a child.

'ONI, Baron's Ambition?' I ask my ghost over my mental link.

[...Done. Remember, you do not need to kill everyone here, got it?] ONI asks, as I feel the weight of my machine gun slowly transmat to my back.

I simply scoff at what ONI said, grabbing the attention of the young girl. She aims her Sniper/Scythe at me, while I aim my machine gun at her. She looks at the machine gun for a second, then back ad the henchmen. She pointed her thumb at the goons, signaling if I was with them.

I responded by shooting one of them in the chest, sending the man sprawling to the ground.

Then chaos took place. I covered the girl from goons that tried to flank her, and I managed to stab one of the henchman that got a little too close. The girl was using her sniper rifle's recoil to launch herself around to attack, I would have to give her credit on that, it was creative. Sooner than expected, we had taken out all of the Bowler hat's henchmen, leaving just the man himself.

"Well this was an eventful evening you two, but I am afraid that it ends here." the man says, aiming his cane at the two of us, the bottom of the cane popped off, revealing a barrel and sight.

I take one step forward. "I'm afraid not, criminal. Put your hands up" I say, aiming my Baron's Ambition at the man.

He simply scoffed at me. "Show's over" and with that, he fired his cane at the girl and I, covering the area in smoke and shards of asphalt.

By the time the smoke clears, I can see the man already climbing up one of the building's ladders. I gave him no time to run, as I aim a bullet to go straight into the man's skull. As I did this, that girl shook my arm, sending my aim off. I managed to nail his hat right off his head, to which he sent a scowl my way.

I will have time to be angry at the girl later.

Not allowing that girl to hinder my progress yet again, I ran ahead of her, getting to the side of the building. I did not have time to waste by climbing, so I performed the action that most hunters learn to do early in their life - The Double Jump.

Of course, I had mastered the Triple Jump at this point, so I was able to scale this building easier. I felt the feeling within my legs begin to thrust my body upwards, and when I reached the peak of this jump, I had felt another jolt within my legs. I was able to grasp the side of the roof with this second jump, and managed to clamber up to the top of the building. I had transmatted my 'Baron's Ambition' back into my inventory, and I had drawn my Ace.

Not another second later, that girl had shot herself up the building using her sniper. We gave the man quite the chase, jumping over a few alleyways in the process. It ended when the man had jumped into a jet, and looked back at us with a smirk. In his hand, I was able to make out a red gleam…

A dust crystal!

If he managed to make that explode, that would be very painful, or at least ONI reports it would. I could not let that happen to myself, or the girl. Even though she seemed a little used to the life of combat, this was still a problem.

"End of the line!" the man shouts, as he throws the red crystal at our feets. The man aims his cane at the dust gem. I would not have much time to react, so as soon as I see the muzzle flash from his cane, I manage to push that girl away from the explosion.

The force in that blast was like a massive grenade, knocking me back a few feet. I did not have my helmet on, so I took much more damage than usual. I feel my full-body cloak burn away from me, leaving myself in my normal armor.

I could tell I was going to black out. The dizziness was approaching me, and I began to lose conscious.

'ONI, wake me when I'm in trouble… Ok?' I ask mentally.

My ghost responds immediately [That would be RIGHT NOW!]

I could not keep my eyes open for much longer, they were getting heavy. The last thing I manage to make out was a blonde women, who came to defend that girl and I.

She was a little late, and the blackness engulfed my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrigation

"But of course" - Speaking

'How about that?' Thinking to myself

[Why not?] - ONI

-LINE BREAK-

I could feel myself waking up, my body stirring back into reality. A small hand was shaking my body, trying to get me to wake up faster. I open my eyes to see that girl from the shop, but without her scythe in hand. She had silver looking eyes, and her hair was black with red trim around it. She was staring at me for what seemed like a whole minute, until a loud tapping noise was heard from across the room.

It was the blonde woman from the night as well, at least that is what I can remember. I could even make out ONI floating cautiously behind her, still using the cloaking tech. The woman had one of the worst scowls on her face, clearly showing her distrust toward me.

"Thank you Miss Rose, for waking up our guest." she says, walking to the other side of the table.

"Now, what you two did that night was seriously irresponsible," the woman then directs her glare to me. "Especially you there, young man."

She began to pace back and forth around the room. "Yes, you may have save Miss Rose's life from the dust crystal explosion, but you put yourself at great risk young man. If anything, that blast should have killed you."

I then turn my head away from her gaze, so that she could hear me mutter "Wouldn't be the first."

She then slapped a riding crop that she pulled out from who knows where onto the table in front of me, reacquiring my attention. "How do you think Miss Rose would have felt if a complete stranger had taken his life to save hers?!" she yelled out at us, but more focused at me.

"From what I think" she continued on. "You should be sent home," she walked back to the opposite side of the table from us. "With a pat on the back," The girl, Miss Rose, beamed a little bit after hearing this. However, a second after she spoke, the woman glared back at the Rose. "And a slap on the wrist!" Rose then flinched, due to the fact that the blonde smacked the table near her hand with the riding crop.

"However, there is someone here who would… like to speak with you two" and with that, she stepped out of the way for a man to walk toward the table, a plate of… cookies in his hand? As well as a cup within his other hand. He put the plate in front of Miss Rose, to which she cautiously reached out to grab one cookie, and when she deemed them safe, she began to devour the entire plate.

While she was making a slight fool of herself, I was having a mental chat with ONI.

'ONI, I need to make sure I have a profile on this planet' I ask ONI over my mental link. A few seconds later I can hear his response.

[...Where could you have lived for the last few years? I'm almost done, it wasn't that hard.] ONI reports back to me.

'Just say I lived on the outskirts of the city or something. Make it simple.' I report back to him. Only a few seconds later, I feel ONI's presence back within the confines of my head. [...And done. I think I did a pretty good job for myself.] ONI exclaims, feeling proud for himself.

'I'm sure you did a great job. Let us see if it worked' I tell ONI, my attention focused back on the man in front of me. The man that brought the plate of cookies was dressed in black and green attire, and wore a pair of black spectacles. His hair was a silver color, but the man did not look old enough to have grey hair.

But of course, what do I know about on this planet. People walked around with animal appendages.

The man finally spoke up. "Ruby Rose... " he looked at the girl to my right, Ruby as I now know, as he spoke. "...You have silver eyes."

Ruby looked at the man quizzically. "Umm… ok?"

The man then looked at me "I do not believe I know who you-"

The blonde soon interrupted him, and showed him something on her tablet. My guess is it was my identity, since that is what he was about to ask about. The man then smiled, then looked back at me.

"So… Dimitri Prevchanko is it?" I merely shake my head at this statement. The man silently chuckles in his chair. "That is quite the mouthful of a last name, may I just call you Dimitri?"

"Of course you can…"

"Ozpin. Headmaster Ozpin, of you could." The man says with a slight smirk.

I look up at him to this statement. "Headmaster?" I ask, but at that moment the blonde woman decides to cut in.

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. School for huntsman and huntresses alike. A school that-" "Please Glynda, that is all he needs to know. I can tell he is a man that will find the information he needs." Ozpin had cut off the woman, Glynda, from talking about his school more.

"Now, a question to ask the both of you." Ozpin then took the tablet out of the woman's hands, showing the fight from the night previous, but I was mostly out of the frame. I watched the fight take place from a separate point of view, until all of the henchmen were taken out, when I stepped forward with my Baron's Ambition, aiming at the bowler-hatted man.

[Baron's Ambition… it wasn't on when they saved you!] ONI exclaims in my head [Don't question it please, I don't want to explain it tonight…because I know I'll be the one explaining...]

'I'll bluff for you, don't worry about it ONI.' I tell my ghost, as we get to the end of the the video, where I push the girl out of the way of the blast, sending me to the edge of the roof. Ozpin then returns the tablet to Glynda. "Where did you learn how to engage into combat so proficiently as this?" Ozpin asked us.

Ruby spoke out "I've been going to Signal…".

Ozpin then starts to think "Because, the only other person I've ever seen wield a weapon of that magnitude… Was a… Dusty old crow…"

Ruby piped up again "Oh! That's my Uncle Qrow!" she chuckled for a second, then continued. "I used to be complete garbage until he took me under his wing! Now I'm all like Huwhaa-" I covered her mouth with my hand, my head still hurting from the fight.

"Please Ruby, if you could refrain from that, my head is still hurting from the fight. You know, the part where I exploded" I told her, so when I released my hand, she sunk into her seat.

"Now I must ask you the same question Dimitri…" Ozpin started, but I cut him off.

"I learned out in the wild, where either you life to fight, or die trying." I simply state, looking the man directly in the eye.

"And it appears you survived quite well. Last question, for the both of you." Ozpin asks, "How would you like to join my school?"

Ruby then gets out of her bad mood after hearing this news "More than you know…"

I simply look at the man, then shake my head. "Sure, why not? It'll give me somewhere to sleep."

The man looked back at me, and chuckled slightly. "You have no idea… follow me." We both stood up, pushed our chairs in, and walked out the door that Ozpin walked in from.

No Ozpin, I believe you don't know who you're talking too.

…

I believe you have no idea.

-LINE BREAK-

Alright Guys, I know it's been awhile, but with exams and holidays just came and past, it's been hard to update, but hopefully this time I'll be here for longer. I am hoping for next chapter to be up in about two weeks, but that is still to be seen. Thank you for reviewing and leaving comments, I'll see you guardians next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - New Dawn

"Is this correct?" - Speaking

'Not much left' Thinking to myself

[Getting scans now.] - ONI/Ghost

-LINE BREAK-

As I am waiting on the airship to land and take our group to Beacon, I begin to take in the design of the exterior of one of the other airships. It looked so much roomier than the 'Crypt Hammer', but that did not mean it was equipped with gadgets. Then again, this planet has not been able to break orbit yet.

As I am standing on the landing pad, I could hear my 'friends' having a chat across the platform. Something about knees or something. I have not met who Ruby was talking too, but whoever they were they had some really long and thick golden hair. I hear the air around us start to be blasted by jets, signaling the landing of the airship.

I was one of the first to board, and after moving from the majority of the group, I begin to take in what the interior was like, until someone, my guess was Ruby, bumped into my back. As I turn around to see who exactly it was, it was indeed Ruby, with her blonde friend in tow.

"Hey Dimitri!" Ruby chuckled for a bit. "I didn't think I'd run into you this soon…" We were silent for a moment, but then Ruby started to try and hold back her laughing. The blonde just smacked her over the head.

"Is that why you ran into him? To make that pun?" she asked, before putting Ruby in a headlock. "Just taking after your sister, that's all Rubes."

She extended her other hand towards me. "Name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long." I reach out with my hand as well, and we settled on a firm handshake. "Dimitri. Dimitri Prevchanko."

Yang starts to laugh slightly, to my confusion. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one to have a awkward name." She tightened her hold on Ruby. "I'm guessing you've already met Ruby?"

I merely shake my head at this statement. "She can be… excited, at times." I say, all while Yang released her sister from her headlock.

Yang watched as her sister went over to the window of the airship, then turned to look at me.

What I saw surprised me.

Instead of the cheery face I saw moments ago, I saw a face of sorrow, guilt, and displeasure. She motioned me away from Ruby, near the other end of the airship.

"Ruby told me everything that happened that night." Yang spoke, her face crestfallen. "How you two fought Roman Torchwick, and…" Yang looked back up at me. "...You saved my sister's life."

I looked away for a moment, out the window, before I spoke. "I would have done the same in any other situation."

Before Yang could speak out, Ruby appeared between the both of us. "What are you two talking about over here, without me?" she questioned, but before Yang could tell her something, I pulled out my my Stillpiercer, which was magnetically locked on my back, and placed it in Ruby's line of sight. The instant the girl caught sight of my rifle, she nearly sqeaked in delight, grabbing the rifle out of my hands.

"Just try not to break anything, please." I ask of the girl, although she most likely did not pay attention.

"I was meaning to ask, where did you get that armor from?" Yang asks me. "It looks different from what Ruby told me."

She was not wrong. After the fight that night, I was suggested by ONI to dress nicely, so I put on the most proper looking armor I had. I was equipped with the Blindsight gauntlets and boots, since their sleek design make them not look like they were in the middle of a battlefield. The 'Crest of Alpha Lupi' was dawned on my chest, the golden wolf gleamed in the light of the airship. My cloak was the 'Strength of the Pack', which was a pure white fabric that flowed down to my legs, with golden weaves down the cloak. Another wolf head was within the weaves of golden threads.

"I have different sets of armor for different situation." I tell her simply, while looking out towards Ruby, who still held out my rifle, checking the scope out of said rifle.

"Well, it sure looks cool!" Yang says, "But what happens if it gets damaged?"

I shrug, then soon walk over to Ruby. She never even noticed my approach, so she was certainly surprised when I reached out, grabbing the rifle from her hands. She immediately stood up, a pout rose upon her face.

"I wasn't done with that!" she shouted, reaching out toward the rifle. The only thing I did to stop her was that I put one of my hands over her head, effectively stopping her from getting any further. My other hand was putting Stillpiercer onto the mag-lock on my back.

"Wow… look at that view." Yang said, looking out the window of the airship as she walked up, opposite of Ruby.

"Hey, I can see Patch from here!" Ruby says excitedly, looking out toward a small island.

"Yeah… Home isn't as far away as we thought." Yang says. She then turn over towards me, "Where is your home?" she asks, "Can you see it from here?"

I look out into the distance of the city, the whole view looking similar to the Last City on Earth. "Home for me is… a little farther away from here." I say.

Yang shrugs that statement off, most likely thinking about its meaning. "Beacon is our home now." Ruby puts in, clearly wanting part in a conversation.

The airship began to shutter, signaling its landing. As the door opens on the landing pads, I could see the multitude of other students already walking around the courtyard.

I see Ruby and Yang walk off to a different direction as I was, so I wave at them while walking away. Because of this, for once today have time to 'talk' to ONI.

'ONI, you there?' I ask within my mental link, to which a second later, I was able to hear a response.

[Of course I am.] ONI says sarcastically, [This place sure looks nice, great architecture.] my Ghost appears before me, although invisible. He begins drifting away for me, looking at the building, as well as other students. [Competition here seems high.]

I look up at ONI, but I dare not speak out loud. 'You and I both know I am not here for competition, Spectre handles that pretty well already.' If I did speak out loud, It would seem like I was talking to nobody but myself, not an invisible floating construct, that to the naked eye, is not able to be seen.

They would probably call me crazy.

'Could I have a map of the school? So that I don't get lost of course.' I ask, and I just see ONI spin his photoreceptor around, soon flying off onto the sky. As he flies off into the sky, I see Ruby in the middle of an argument with a small girl, dressed in full white. She had a large snowflake on the back of her outfit, seemingly familiar.

She reminded me of warlock, who was wearing the Chatterwhite shader. The amount of cases that the small girl was carrying was staggering, since this was supposed to be a combat school, not one for fashion. However, she was holding something very familiar to me within her hands. She was shaking a vial of Dust against Ruby, most likely doing it unknowingly in the midst of the argument.

However, it appears that the Dust vial was slightly opened, and some flakes were escaping the vial, right into Ruby's nose. She was going to sneeze, and it would have the power of Dust behind it. In short terms, she was going to explode.

I was not able to make it in time.

As the short traces of Dust in the air exploded, I managed to see through the smoke that the girl in white was nearly fine, while Ruby was knocked over due to the blast. I let out a loud sigh as I help Ruby up, to which she barely mutters out, "Thanks Dimitri."

I pat off her back since there probably was some dirt after landing on the ground, but as soon as I turn around, I am met with the angry glare of the girl in white.

"Why would you help that imbecile!" she nearly screeched out, hurting mine and Ruby's eardrums.

I merely look at her in the most monotone expression I could muster. "Helping out someone who recently exploded." I then grab the vial from the girl's hand, planning on tightening the thing.

"What do you think you are doing, Thief!" She yells, trying to grab the vial. "That is private property, owned by the Schnee Dust Company!"

Now I remember where I've seen that logo before. It was on that storage crate full of dust, before it was getting robbed. At least now I know what to look for.

I simply raise it above her head, since I was a whole head taller than her. "Maybe if you would tighten the seals on your dust containers, that would never had happened." I say, waiting for the girl to give up with her useless attempt to grab something out of her reach.

After a few seconds of waiting, the girl finally gives in, and I lower my hand with the vial in it, soon tightening the seal on it. I hold out the vial in my hand back to the girl, to which she snatches it out of anger.

"Do you even know who I am?" the girl asks, staring defiantly at me. I merely shake my head, to which an even redder face could be seen, looking like she was going to explode, again.

"I will have you know, I am-" "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest Dust company in the world." A new voice had entered the conversation, a girl with long, jet black hair, with a black bow resting on top of her head. Her outfit ranged from deep purple, black, and a white shirt underneath. She held sharp features on her face, but what set me off the most was her eyes. The bright, yellow irises seemed like they could pierce through someone's soul, sort of like a displeased feline. It reminded me of my Heliopause mask, in a way.

The girl, Weiss, took this as praise. "Finally, some recognition!" But, the new girl was not done. "A company who also has questionable business partners, along with unruly faunus labor." This statement made by the raven-haired girl caused Weiss, who I have now nicknamed 'Icicle', to yet again be in one of her fits.

I was not having anymore of her nonsense.

"How dare you!" 'Icicle' shouts, but before she could continue, I shut her up before she could spout more idiotic statements.

"Icicle, please, do not be a cold prick to everyone you meet." I say, while directly looking at her, ready for any sort of rebuttal on her end. However, she faltered, not even saying a word.

I turn around to face Ruby, "You coming with me Ruby?" I ask, while she had a sheepish look on her face.

"You go on ahead Dimitri, I'll… find my sister at the auditorium." she say, to which I wave at her, walking away.

-LINE BREAK-

It takes a minute or two, but soon I find myself at the entrance of the large auditorium. There were people standing around everywhere, almost leaving no room for anyone. I take a quick glance around, until I find a empty spot, next to a girl with long, red hair. I was hoping that I was not intruding, maybe she was saving a spot for a friend. I was not going to be rude about my intrusion.

"Is this spot taken?" I ask, walking over to her. Apparently, she was not expecting anyone to be near her, as she jumped slightly.

"Oh! Sorry, I did not see you there." She exclaims. "And no, I do not believe that spot is saved for anybody." She then moves aside, leaving a little bit more room for me to stand there.

"Well, I hope you do not mind then." I say, as I stand next to the girl. Speaking of her, she kept glancing at me weirdly, while we were waiting for this speech to start. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Hey… Is there something wrong?" I ask her, questioning her awkwardness.

Maybe it was me.

"Oh no, It is nothing." she says, her face soon smiling, all while she extended her hand toward me. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It is a pleasure to meet you." I reach out with my other hand, finalising a firm handshake.

"Pleasure is all mine, Pyrrha." I say. "Name's Dimitri. Dimitri Prevchanko." We finish with the handshake, which is when I actually get a better look at Pyrrha.

She was wearing bronze armor, covering her legs and chest. A red skirt was around her waist, along with what I could relate to was a Titan mark, adorned on her hip. Her armor reminded me of the Titans' 'Highlander' armor, due to the fact of both set of armor has colors that are near identical.

Her weapons consisted of what I assumed was a spear, along with a perfectly round bronze shield. The spear was a deep red, but I assumed it was a layer of paint on the weapon, unless there exist a metal that is pure red.

Before I could analyze further, a tapping noise could be heard from the speakers around the room.

Ozpin was waiting for the group of people to quiet down, he just made his way onto the stage. Glynda was shortly behind him. Clearing his throat, Ozpin soon started.

"...I'll make this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you finish, you dedicate your life to the protection of others. However…" Ozpin paused, glancing around the room, until his gaze fell upon me. "...When I look amongst you all i see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but time at this school will tell the knowledge will only carry you so far." He took one last look around. "It is up to you to take the first step."

And just like that, he turned around, leaving the stage for Glynda to take the stage. "You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation will begin. Dismissed." She then showed us what hallway to follow, leading us to the ballroom.

-LINE BREAK-

I put on my green sweatshirt, since I had already changed into a pair of black sweatpants for the night. Many of the other students were already changed, either trying to fall asleep, unneeded chatting, or the guys were trying to show off to the other girls in the room.

I would have liked to not have to sleep with this sweatshirt, but some really bad scars have to say otherwise. They were nearly everywhere around my body, due to countless engagements with the Darkness. They ranged from a Fallen Captain's shock blades across my back, to a Hive Knight's Boomer, to which it burned it's axion and neutrino across my chest.

Those are not wounds you find every day.

I went a edge of the ballroom, so I could get away from nearly everyone. As I started to relax, I had picked up one of two books that I had brought with me.

The one that I had picked up was a old looking book, embossed with unknown symbols, and the corners tipped in gold. There was no visible name for the book, at least on the cover.

But I knew what it was.

The book was 'The Maraid', written by the primarchs of the Cryptarchy in the Reef. It detailed the history of the Awoken, during the reign of their most recent queen, Mara Sov

I knew the queen, as well as my fireteam. She had assisted us on our quest to destroy the Black Garden, to which we did not hear much from her.

That was, until the uprising of the Fallen that were under her control, the House of Wolves. Lead by Skolas, who he deemed himself the title 'Kell of Kells',he had tried to gain control of all of the other Fallen houses.

But, Skolas was jailed yet again, possibly killed. We then were at a time of unknowing, nearly had no care at the time. What we could never had imagined, however, we could never had expected her sudden disappearance against Him. Oryx, the Taken King.

Just saying his name brings up bad memories.

Since the queen was gone and most likely dead, her assistant, Petra Venj, had gifted me this book.

From her words, it seemed as the Mara had wanted me to have this book before her disappearance. She was going to contact me, but never had the chance.

As I began to read another excerpt, I hear a loud "Hello~~" from a familiar blonde.

Yang was dragging Ruby over to the raven-haired girl from earlier today. She was sitting in a corner just like I was, as well as reading her own book. She had Candlelight illuminating the area, giving her an easier time reading.

I decided to play oblivious for now, and just listen to what was taking place.

"I believe you two know each other." Yang asks the girl, who simply looks up from the corner of her book.

'Yes, I believe so." She says, her voice so soft I could barely hear it. "My name's Blake."

Yang then pushes Ruby over near Blake, "My name's Yang, and you've met Ruby."

Ruby looked really nervous about the situation.

I decided it was none of my concern for now, until I could hear a small fight happening. I look up to see Yang and Ruby were at each other's necks, so I decided to finally make myself known.

As I stood up, I realise that 'Icicle' was making her way over to the group, which worried me greatly.

If she started yelling, nobody could sleep.

As I am walking over to the group, I could already hear Weiss getting angry at the two. I walk up behind Weiss and wait for her to finish her little rant. Yang and Ruby were now looking at me, Yang could not hold back a snicker.

I simply tap Weiss on the shoulder, before she could figure out what was going on. When she did, She was even shorter without her heels. She nearly had to look straight up to actually have her glare reach me.

"What do you want." she grumbles, her glare ever more predominant. I send an equal glare her way.

"You know, having to look up for extended periods of time can strain the neck." I point out, her face turning red. She was clearly embarrassed about her lack of height.

"Now Icicle, what did I tell you about being a cold prick. Go to sleep." And with that, she stormed off to the other end of the ballroom.

I turn around, only to see Yang about to die of laughter, Ruby giggling softly, and even the girl, Blake, silently chuckling.

"I solved your problem, now can we go to sleep?" I ask, book still in hand.

Blake spoke out. "Hey, my name is Blake." she say quietly, looking at my book. "Can I ask you where you got that book from?"

I simply look down at the book. "It was given to me by… a friend, Blake." I say curtly, turning around, about to head back to my spot.

"Can I at least know it's name?" she asks, mostly out of curiosity.

I wait a second before replying to her.

"It is called, The Maraid."

-LINE BREAK-

Hello Guardians, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for the positive feedback, and I believe that for these longer chapters, I will be taking every other week to type, so If you like this idea, please leave a review about it! I will see you next time Guardians!


	6. Chapter 6 - Initiation Day

"Where have you been? " - Speaking

'Not too bad, right?' - Thinking to myself

[Sanning commencing] - ONI/Ghost

-LINE BREAK-

As morning broke, sunlight shined all throughout the ballroom. As it reached my eyes, I was up near instantly, shielding my eyes from the sun's rays. I stood up from the corner where I slept that night, and did a few simple stretches. My bones made audible popping sounds, due to being in combat for so long.

A few students were already awake, getting ready for today. The most reasonable explanation for their early waking, was most likely because today was Initiation day, to decide if you will be attending this school or not. I walk down to the locker room area, searching for a secluded area.

As I find a small corner, blocked from view by a set of lockers, I began to set up my gear for today. ONI was still 'sleeping', so I figured I would just let him go for a little while longer. I began to get myself set up with my Iron Companion gear, rewards from my time taking part of the Iron Banner.

As I set all of my gear into place, I check on all of my weaponry. I decided last night that I was going to be using my 'Does Not Bow' Auto Rifle, my Sol Edge, and last but not least, 'The 4th Horseman'. The auto rifle was within my hands, while the hilt of my blade was attached at my hip. 'The 4th Horseman' was mag-locked on my back, ready to blast away any opposition.

I transmatted my Void Flayer Mantle into my hands, the metal ring cold against my fingertips. As I start to walk out of the locker room, I notice a certain red-head in the middle of the room. Pyrrha was getting her spear ready, a shield already adorned on her back. She soon sees me, and decided to wave me over to her, apparently wanting to have a conversation.

I walk over to her, waiting until the conversation to end before equipping my Flayer Mantle.

"Good morning Pyrrha, are you ready for today?" I ask, now right next to her.

"I believe so, but only time will tell." She pauses for a second, "Say Dimitri, do you have any idea who you would want for a partner?"

I pause for a second, "Not really, but for what reason do you ask Pyrrha?" She looks away from my gaze, seeming wanting to avoid asking me something.

"I actually do not know many people here, and well… " She then looks back at me, closing her locker in the process. "I feel like you would be a good choice for a partner."

As I was about to say something back, I could feel an icy presence surround the room. Small, clinks of glass on the floor behind me signaled me to turn around, to which I was faced with an angry Weiss. But instead of looking at me first, she glances over at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing talking to this… buffoon!" she yells, now trying to push me away from Pyrrha. However, all she managed to do was force her hand against my cold, metal chestpeice.

Weiss's face was turning red, most likely due to anger. She pushed against me further, but I wouldn't be moved so easily. I simply reached up, and put her wrist within a tight grip, to the point where circulation was getting cut off. Her face was now a shade of deep crimson.

"Are you done?" I ask, my voice barren of emotion, as to not show anger at such a small issue. I release her hand, to which she started to rub said hand with her other hand. Her glare came back to me at full force.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Weiss asks, to which I take note that Pyrrha's face began to pale slightly.

"Am I supposed to know more about Pyrrha?" I ask Weiss, and if there was a face that was about to explode in anger, Weiss was making that face.

"What do you know about her?!" She nearly yells, while I take a moment to think.

"Well… her name's Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss stares at me blankly, until returning a statement. "That's it, her name!? What about-"

"I t-think it's about time we left for Initiation, right?" Pyrrha covered Weiss's mouth with her hand, silencing her from whatever she was about to say. Weiss simply looks over at Pyrrha, and smacked her hand away from her with a simple huff.

As I begin to put on my Void Flayer mantle, I see Weiss look at me weirdly. "What is that dumb, metal ring?" I look at her with a slight smirk.

"No, this is what it does Weiss."

I powered up my mantle with my void light, allowing the two weaves of the void cloak to travel down from the circular receptors on top. Two faces of awe, as well as two from the corner that I caught at the last second, was now staring at my cloak.

"See? Now if you would excuse me, I need to check on two people spying on me." before I left the dumbfounded Weiss and surprised Pyrrha, I left one last message.

"And Pyrrha, on your offer of a partner, I would be glad too." I could have sworn I saw her face blush slightly, but I paid no mind to it. I had two people to check on.

As I started to turn around to walk away, I noticed the unmistakable blonde hair of Yang Xiao Long trying to hide around the other side of a locker, most likely with her sister in tow. I wait at the edge of the lockers for just a moment, out of a line of sight from someone trying to peek around a corner, when Yang pops her head straight at me. She takes a second to realise that I was standing right in front of her, and when she does she starts to rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"H-hey Dim, h-how are y-you this morning?" Yang stutters out, while I just stare at her blankly.

"Where is your partner in crime?" I ask, starting to move her out of the way. Yang tries to stop me, but I simply push her aside. As I turn the corner, I see Ruby sitting directly behind Yang, her Scroll up in front of her face. I could barely see it, but it looked as if she was taking a picture of me. Ruby slowly looked up from her Scroll, looking all the more guilty.

Ruby could not even say anything, soon looking down dejectedly. She did not even acknowledge I was there. I felt a tinge of pity for the girl, so I give her a quick pat on the back.

"See you at the cliff, and try not to be late." I say, and with that I left the four girls in the locker.

-LINE BREAK-

The metal plates we were stood upon were some sort of catapult, built to launch a person down off the cliff. They were seemingly simple in design, just a simple metal square, however the wireless technology and capacitors build underneath of this cliff must be staggering.

I looked off into the distance, the large trees far down from the cliff we were stand on.

It sure looked like a long fall.

As the rest of the students filed out on the plates, I could see the sympathetic look of Ruby a few people away from me. I only caught a glance of her, until Ozpin began to say something.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." That was when Glynda stepped forward and continued.

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda paused for a minute. "Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

A slight pause befell upon the cliffside. I heard a whispered "What?" from what sounded like Ruby, but before I could think more Ozpin continued with the speech.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin paced to the left.

"So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Soon followed to a pace to the right.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Well now, that was surprising.

It also appears someone else was having a different reaction to this situation. Ruby loudly shout out with "WHAT?!" while the rest of the students were mumbling to themselves and others around them.

Ozpin gave them little time to react to this statement. "after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." He then motioned us to look out to the vast forest. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

The professors will not be watching the initiation? I do not believe they would willingly allow students to die.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

With a near silent aura coming from everyone, I decided to speak up. "Are you required to see us land?" Ozpin then turned his back to me, as if he did not hear my question.

"Take your positions students." I noticed that Glynda was tapping a few things on her tablet, and when she looked up, I saw students start to fly off into the distance.

"Well, is there is no answer to the question, I believe I am allowed." I say, and I reach for a 'Vanish in Smoke' smoke bomb, and press the button in the center, which allowed two prongs on the side to attach to and surface, in this case my chestpeice. Glynda looked at me weirdly, that was until the smoke was released from the capsule, enveloping me within the smoke. Sensors on my armor then cloaked me, so when my launch pad activated below me, they were not able to see my launch.

Ozpin won't get any pleasure seeing me get launched in the air.

ONI laughs enough as my dismay.

-LINE BREAK-

Hello guardians, and I am happy to bring you the next chapter, so please enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, and I will see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 - Within the Forest

"We better move, fast. " - Speaking

'How did it come to this?' - Thinking to myself

[Totally worth hacking.] - ONI/Ghost

-LINE BREAK-

I see a giant tree within my line of trajectory, so I perform on of my double jumps, slowing my descent. My invisibility quickly ran out as I landed on the branch of the giant tree, so I pulled out 'Does Not Bow', taking a quick glance around.

As I was looking around the forest, ONI was scanning the forest, when he suddenly returned to me. [The temple is on the other end of the forest, just northwest from here. That is the fastest way to the objective.] As I regain my bearings, I take a quick look at the cliffs. I see a red blur heading straight for my direction, and I could only assume it was Pyrrha.

She does a combat roll onto the branch, similar to my own Shadestep, only without using shadows to her advantage. As she stand up, I take a longing glance at her, while she looks back at me. I simply nod in her direction, while lightly patting her on the shoulder.

"We should get moving. The temple is at the other end of the forest, northwest of our position." I proceed to motion to jump onto the ground. "You lead the way." Pyrrha says, preparing to jump as well.

I take a light leap, heading down towards the forest's ground below us. As I approach the ground, I did a double jump, stopping my momentum. Pyrrha did another roll on the ground, and raised her weapon and did a quick glance around.

As soon as we landed, we practically took off towards the direction of the temple. We weren't running per say, but we must have been moving at an extreme rate, since shortly afterwards we heard gunfire from directly behind us.

"Gunfire. It appears our allies have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha says, and I just motion her to stop by raising my fist. I take a glance around, and notice a russell within the brushes. I pull out a knife from my right arm latch, and grabbed it by the blade edge. And within a second, I sent the blade flying towards the bush.

I heard the blade pierce through bone, and a small howl was heard from the bush. I moved the brush away, to find a dead beowolf, with my knife embedded in the beast's skull.

It's body was already disintegrated, while my knife simply fell upon the ground.

"Beowolf. We're being followed." I turn back around to Pyrrha, slipping the knife back into the blade's sleeve. "We need to move." Pyrrha simply nods, and we began to run to the objective.

-LINE BREAK-

Along the path to the relics, We stumbled upon a lone cave. We hardly stopped upon it for a second, however the creature within was not so happy to have guests. A deathstalker, one that looks as it has aged for quite awhile, burst down the walls of the cave it was recided in. It had slammed it's stinger down where I was standing, I pulled a knife out from my belt loops, and jammed it down near the end of the tail.

It did practically nothing, however, as the deathstalker was trying to knock me off of it's tail. My knife lost it's hold against the stinger, and with that I was sent flying. I could barely hear Pyrrha yell "Dimitri! No!" before both her and the Grimm was out of range.

As I am flying through the air, I notice someone horizontal from me falling through the air. It was Ruby, and she was on a collision course with me. I only had a moment to catch her, preparing to use a double jump to slow our momentum.

As we got into contact, I grabbed her waist with my hands, while I angled our trajectory toward a tree branch. I set Ruby down on the branch, and I realised she had her eyes sealed shut, so when she opened her eyes, she say me, and realised that she was still alive.

"T-thank you Dim…" she started. "I'm s-sorry about this morning, I -" I simply held up my hand, signaling her the stop. "It's ok Ruby, I forgive you." I put my hand back down, putting my knife back on my belt loop. "Now, where is your partner?"

Ruby looked back up towards the sky, pointing towards the large nevermore. On one of it's claws, I could make out a small white figure about to fall towards the ground.

Of course, it was Weiss.

I simply turned back to Ruby, and sigh loudly. "Feel sorry for you." I say, and I began to jump towards where she was going to be falling from. As I began to angle out where she would be falling from, I had to use one of my double jumps to stay in the air long enough to catch her.

However, instead of being able to grab her, she completely latches onto me, making me unable to use my last jump. With that, both Weiss and I went tumbling down towards the ground.

I landed straight on my back, while Weiss clung on for dear life on my chest. As the pain subsided from the fall, I motioned Weiss to get off of me. However, she would not budge, eyes sealed shut tightly.

"Weiss," I ask, clearly displeased at the situation. "If you can get off of me right now, I would appreciate that."

She finally opened her eyes, she quickly stood up, and dusted herself off. "I did not need your help, you know." She says. I simply raise my 'Does Not Bow', and check my ammunition within my weapon.

"That is not what your tight grip around me as we fell told me." I say simply, to which she glared at me, storming off into the directions of the ruins.

I could see ONI's cloaked shell floating around my field of vision. 'What have you been up too?' I question the Ghost. [Oh, just the usual. Processing Data, tapping into cameras across the forest, you know, Ghost stuff.] ONI replies casually, as I started to walk back over towards the group of people, so that we could complete our objective.

'You were recording me getting flung by that deathstalker, weren't you?' I ask ONI, to which my ghost just simply disappeared, avoiding my question. I sigh loudly, and begin to start to run towards the temple. I notice that my Nightstalker's bow, the Shadowshot, was fully charged, ready to be used. I grinned, almost like a madman.

That deathstalker will pay for making me fly through the air.

I'll make sure of it.

-LINE BREAK-

I am sorry that I did not update this last week, I was not ready to put out this chapter. I might be taking a bit longer for these chapters to update, since I have been typing faster than I can write this story out. But I thank all of you for reading my story, and since I forgot in the first few chapters,

 _ **RWBY does not belong to me, that belongs to RT & our dear Monty Oum. Destiny belongs to Bungie & Activision. My OC belong to me, but is based off of a Guardian. Plotline (When you finally see it) I came up with, but item(s) used withing that plotline may not belong to me.**_

Thank you for reading, and I will see you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8 - Within the Forest (Part 2)

"You are not the first I have killed. " - Speaking

'And you will not be the last.' - Thinking to myself

[I have heard that the shield is, quicker than the eye.] - ONI/Ghost

-LINE BREAK-

As I approach the group, I get stuck in a near bone-crushing hug, courtesy from Yang.

"Yang… let go… please…" I barely weeze out, while the blonde quickly let go of me with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry about that Dim, and, well you know..." Yang started to trail off, however, I knew she was referring to this morning.

I simply pat her on the shoulder, and give her a slight smirk. "It's ok Yang, you were just curious."

Yang soon steps aside, going back over where I believe her partner was. Speaking of which, Yang's partner appeared to be Blake, the raven-haired girl from the night before. Across from those two, a guy with black hair, save for one lone stripe of magenta hair, was being circled by a girl with ginger hair. Might I just add, she seemed to be more energetic than Ruby.

That concept in of itself seems nearly impossible.

As I took into account who we had as students who made it to the temple, I saw Pyrrha get sent flying, nearly hitting me in the process. I look over where she initially started to fly from, only to see a familiar sight. The deathstalker from before had been chasing Pyrrha the whole time, and now it has found the group of us.

I quickly rush over to help Pyrrha up from the ground, and I see multiple bruises and scratches all over her, but they soon started to disappear. My only conclusion was that her Aura started to heal her, at least ONI believes so.

As I lift Pyrrha up off the ground, I can hear her mutter "Thank you…", and begins to walk towards the small temple where the rest of our 'group' was.

"Great! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaims, to which I just sigh at, however Ruby unfolded her scythe, and yelled out "Not if I can help it!", and began firing her weapon behind us, launching herself forward. She was going straight after the deathstalker, a bold move, however dumb that move may be. Weiss realised this, and she began to race after her partner. I simply turned around and looked back at the pedestals within the small temple.

Yang looked back at me, her face slightly angry. "Aren't you going to help her?" She asked me, to which I stopped walking over, and turned around to face her. "Shouldn't you? She is your sister after all." I said, and turned back around, and kept walking. I noticed that the objects on the pedestals were actually chess pieces, so I casually picked up the golden rook piece. I gave it a good twirl within my grasp, and had ONI transmat the artifact into my inventory.

I see Ruby being grasped in one of Yang's signature bone-crushing hugs, and Weiss standing beside her teammate, a slight smirk on her face.

As I walk back towards the group, I give Pyrrha a longing glance, and motioned towards the temple. I quickly transmatted the rook piece, and showed it to Pyrrha. "The objective is secure, we should leave. Who knows what kinds of creatures reside within this forest." I state, only to look back towards the sky, seeing the precariously large bird circling overhead. Funnily enough, it was Weiss that spoke up.

"He's right, there is no point to stay and fight. Our objective is right in front of us." She motioned towards the ruins, which once held the artifacts. However, they now rest in the hands of students. Well, all but mine, which is now digital data that my ghost can transmat at will.

"Everyone ready for the trek back?" Ruby exclaims, and when we all are in a collection of "Yes" and a "Let's do it!" from the redhead, also known as Nora, while Ruby quickly goes over and picks up a white knight piece. Ruby then runs up towards the front of the group, expands her scythe, and looked back at all of us. With a smug grin dorn upon her face, she jumped down towards the clearing, most of the others in tow.

All but Yang, Blake and I.

Yang and Blake were only behind me for a short while, until they too caught up with the rest of the group. I decided that I might as well join them, since they would probably get themselves killed if I wasn't there.

So with a quick jump off the hill we were stood upon, I began to sprint towards the group, trying to catch up to the others.

-LINE BREAK-

I soon realised that the deathstalker was behind the group, seeing it's glowing tail was any sort of indication. I began to hip-fire my auto rifle, trying to get the giant beast's attention off of them, so they had time to recover. When my magazine was near empty, I had ONI transmat the rifle back into my inventory, so I had less weighing me down. I grabbed the hilt of my Sol Edge, and ignited the blade. The long, flaming sword that I knew began glowing across the clearing, searing the grass below me and I tilt the blade downwards.

I sprint across the large open field, and perform a Double Jump directly over the deathstalker. The large Grimm had not was not aware I was shooting at it, and faltered for only a second, which allowed me to catch up with the rest of the group. As soon as I caught up towards the group, I see Nora launching grenades up at the nevermore, seeming to distract it. I get what they were trying to do, and see the rest of the group move onto a long bridge, overlooking a ravine.

We make it over to the bridge in minimal time, the deathstalker right behind Nora. the only other guy in the group, Ren, began firing his duel-wield weapons at the deathstalker, allowing Nora a chance to escape. The nevermore then swooped down from the sky, destroying part of the bridge that we were on. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora was on the side I was on, while Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were stuck on the side with the deathstalker. I looked over at Blake and Ren, trying to hold off the deathstalker, while Pyrrha was taking shots at the beast with her rifle. I motioned over to Nora, and she had a wicked grin on her face.

I knew what she was planning.

I step back, knowing that this bridge I was standing on would soon be gone. With a quick running start, I make a leap towards the edge of the opposite side, not even having to use my third jump in the process. I hear a loud explosion behind me, and I could only assume the blur that flew past me was Nora, swinging her hammer down at the deathstalker. The deathstalker was not phased by this, and tried to swing at Nora, who had already been knocked back by her own recoil. I look for the rest of the students on this side of the bridge, now noticing that Blake was now on the other side, helping Ruby, Weiss and Yang with the nevermore. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were still engaged with the deathstalker, while I prepared the Nightstalker's signature ability : The Shadowshot.

Ren manages to clamber up on the tail of the deathstalker, firing his automatic pistols at the base of the stinger. The deathstalker manages to shake him off, flinging Ren over to the clearing behind it. Not only that, the actual stinger of the deathstalker flew off of it's tail, and landed alongside Ren.

"Ren!" Nora shouts out, while I hold her back for just a moment. "On my mark, you fire off an explosive canister at its right side, ok?" I ask her, "Get to Ren and help him back on his feet, Pyrrha and I will handle the deathstalker."

I turn to Pyrrha, who was waiting my call. "Pyrrha, follow behind Nora, and fire at any legs that were injured the least by Nora's explosion." Pyrrha looked at me weirdly for a moment, but before she could ask anything, I spoke up. "I will make sure the beast's armor is weakened, and I will take the left side." Pyrrha nodded, all while Nora came back into my field of view. "What's the signal? And how are you going to take on the left side all by yourself?" Nora questioned, and I simply held up one of my Voidwall grenades. "When this goes off, that is when we go. As for how I will deal with the left side-"

I reach behind me, grabbing the quad-barreled shotgun from my back. "- I got this." Pyrrha and Nora both nod, and get into position. I prime my grenade, and chuck it directly under the deathstalker. As soon as it burst into the purple fire, I felt the energy of the void at my fingertips once again. I form my bow, and take aim with the shadowy arrow. I release it, and directly hit the deathstalker, weakening it immensely, as well as blinding it. Nora rushes to the side, firing off one for her grenades, while Pyrrha was right behind her, taking shots at any of its legs.

I pump my quad-barreled shotgun, ready to take aim at the beast's limbs in front of me. Stepping back for a running jump, I leap over the deathstalker's claw, and began to aim at the beast's legs. With a pull of the trigger, all five of the shotgun shells were ejected from the gun, as if the gun was roaring itself, and a hail of pellets were suddenly found ripping the legs of the deathstalker right from its own body.

I landed with a slide, transmatting The 4th Horseman back into my inventory, leaving me only with my sword. The blade extended, fire engulfing the entirety of it, save for the hilt. The deathstalker was only able to turn around slowly to look directly at me, and when it tried to swing one of its claws directly at me, I slashed diagonally upwards, severing the claw, leaving only a searing stump. I took one step forward, and looked it directly into its red eyes. I hold my blade directly in front of me, looking at my reflection between the flames.

"First, I took your legs." I say, raising my sword up above the deathstalker's eyes.

"Now, I take your life!" With one fluid motion, I stabbed the deathstalker right between its multiple eyes, and let the flames of the blade engulf whatever internal damage I might have caused. With a loud shriek, the beast began to stagger off the side of the cliff. I rip my sword out from the creature's face, and with a swift boot kick to one of it's eyes, send the beast tumbling down to the depths of the ravine.

A fitting end for such a foul creature.

As I walk back over to the other three, Ren was passed out, Nora was trying to carry Ren, and Pyrrha was carrying Ren's weapons for him. All were sweating, and breathing profusely. I walk over to the two conscious students, and helped everyone back on their feet, before looking out towards the large cliffside. Ruby was standing at the top, the headless corpse of a nevermore slowly falling down the cliff.

I simply let out a sigh, and turned back around. "I could have done that." I look back at my 'friends', teammates for now, and motion back towards the cliffside. "Come on, we have a bit of walking to do before we can rest." With two nods of confirmation, we began to trek back to the school.

Suddenly, I feel ONI's presence back within my head. [Don't worry Dimitri, I got it all on recording.]

'You better have, Cayde will have to see that.' I reply back mentally.

Cayde loves it when people kill all of the creatures of darkness.

I guess this it not that much different.

-LINE BREAK-

 **I am soooooooo sorry I have not been uploading as consistently as I would like, so please don't hate me for it. I am considering leaving out parts of Season One and Two that we don't see much of 'JNPR' (Next chapter you will have a name for the team.) Let me know what you think of that, because come on, how many fics have you read with the same exact scenarios like the original show? Of course there are a few from the season that I won't skip. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys next time!**

 _ **Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision**_

 _ **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth**_

 _ **I am neither of those, so they don't belong to me**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Fractured

Darkness. That's all that exists.

I can't even feel my own weight, but I am able to - no, I can't even move my own limbs. It is as if I am nothing, but yet, I am myself. Drifting off into the abyss, plagued to be stranded-

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

A voice. It sounded as if it were ethereal, as if-

"Testing, testing tes- actually I don't know why I'm doing all of this. I'm almost one hundred percent certain that you CAN hear me, so let's not fanny about."

Also sounded a little rude-

"I don't even want to hear it from you, you have NO idea what kind of trouble you've caused me, and I'm sure the people watching us aren't so happy with you either."

Wait, you can hear me think?

"Of course I can, you numbskull."

That's... slightly strange. Also what was that about people watch-

"OK, I've had enough of this topic. Let's just get to the point, shall we?"

...I have no other choice, really.

"Of course you don't. Now, regarding why you aren't sleeping in that dormitory that you just got, or the team you just formed, I'll give you an answer that's pretty simple, ok?"

And what might that be?

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST HERE! That's the bloody problem!"

Not exist there? What do you-

"If you'd quit interrupting me I'll tell you why. You see, by forcibly putting yourself in that External Universe, you've changed the pathway that was set for that dimention. Also, you aren't present for your own External Universe's chain of events, therefore both this world and your own are going to start to fracture, events that should have happened that can't happen now, will soon spiral out of control, breaking both of these dimentions beyond recognition."

Oh... Umm... Sorry?

"But, you're not the only one to blame for this accident. You were at the wrong place, wrong part of the time line. However, your universe, at this stage, has already broken. And I was lucky to get you out of the one you were in before it collapsed.

Uhh... Thank you, I guess?

"Damn right you better be thanking me. I saved your behind, now I'll ask that you help me. You see, you weren't the only universe that was affected by that blast. I have found two others that have been affected by the Temporal Rift, and since you have no place to go, I have an idea."

And that idea is?

"Now telling you would ruin it, but I'll give you steps. First things first, so you can pull off this plan"

The voice stopped talking, and a blinding light shone out from the abyss. When the light dimmed, all that was left was a small sphere. It was like a ball of silver, with glowing blue symbols in small circles, with gold trimming around the symbols.

It looks otherworldly, or in this case, other dimensionally.

"Now, I am about to intrust you with the most powerful artifact in this, or any other universe. I'd hope you guard it with your life."

Suddenly, I felt weight again. I was able to look, and see I have changed. I was wearing what looked like a hunting vest, with white stripes lining the bottom half of my vest. My gauntlets seems to be average, with a heavy shoulder pad on one arm, and tubing from my wrist to my upper arm on the other arm.

However, I recognised my boots.

I was wearing a set of FROST-EE3, the tubes connecting from my waistline to my boots. I could already feel the coolant slightly flowing to my feet.

My helmet's HUD was already recognisable, the Heliopause Mask not changing. From my HUD, I could still see my Ace of Spades was equipped, and a void sniper rifle, that could only be Stillpiercer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you, only you, how this artifact works, since you'd need to know for the future."

... Well?

"Oh right, I need to put something here, since I'm only going to tell you. For the rest of you, sorry, but you can't know yet-

-LINE BREAK-

Within the vastness of space, a lone cruiser is within the vast distance of space. This wasn't a normal cruiser, this was UNSC Infinity, HCS INF-101. Infinity-class cruiser.

Since the ship was such a massive size, there are parts of certain rooms of the ship that aren't particularly watched over. If the passing marines would have listened closely, they would have heard the shimmering noise coming from the small room. If they opened the door to the room, they would have seen two yellow eyes, glowing out from the dark room.

However, after the marines passed, the figure slipped out from the room, and ran along the corridor, searching for a particular target.

-LINE BREAK-

Being an A.I. in general can be slightly difficult. Being myself, Roland, is even worse, since now I have a teleporting, invisible assailant on board MY ship.

"Is there an issue Roland? You're in your concentrating hologram look" Lasky spoke, while Commander Palmer entered the room.

"Yeah, I need an alert to all fireteams near barrack hall 7 to be on guard, a figure just teleported on board-"

"There's an enemy soldier on board!?" Palmer nearly yelled.

"Not sure yet, they were using a cloaking abil-"

"So it's a Covenant Elite?" Lasky asked.

"Not exactly. I was only able to track him for a few moments before his heat signature went dark, and the way the lighting would have shimmered off of ALL cloaking tech that have been documented, but this is different."

I sighed, which gave me enough time to go through the thousands of possible outcomes, but only one seemed to work best.

"Palmer, go alert the fireteams around barrack hall 7, I need time to think."

"On it Roland." Palmer stated, exiting the room.

"Roland, what about me?" Lasky asked.

"Hmm... Lasky, come look at this."

As he walked over to stand next to my hologram, I brought up the only picture I had of our assailant - a man, wearing a cloak, thick vest, tubing connecting from his waist to his boots, and what appeared to be an old-style gas mask, wish two yellow lens.

"So that's what he looks like Roland? Why didn't we show Palmer?" Lasky asked me.

"My question is Lasky, what is this object?" I zoomed in on the assailant's left hand, which contained a small sphere, but it was glowing, like a small power core.

'Could that have been the disturbance reading I was feeling?'

-LINE BREAK-

I have nothing but the biggest apologies for not posting in forever, i kinda changed schools after moving, so I had to get a good schedule down before I could start up again. This was an idea of mine for awhile, but I feel like I can come back with this story, with new ideas that I didn't have before. I thank you all for waiting, and I am truly sorry. (BTW if you haven't guessed, this is going to be Multicrossover now) PS RWBY will be back, just not now


	10. Chapter 10 - One down, one to go

Before I start, Guest, RWBY will be back, this is just a small side section to get the "team" together. So don't worry, it'll be a few chapters until we're back. But that doesn't mean that it'll be the same RWBY universe. Or will it... With that said, I hope you sort of enjoy my fantasy!

-LINE BREAK-

Red alert alarms were blaring across the barracks. Marines were arming themselves with Assault Rifles, securing grenades to their combat uniform, and setting up makeshift barricades. The soldiers were tensely waiting for the Spartans, with even one Spartan, confidence would inspire the marines.

With the opening of one of the barrack doors, a lone Spartan stepped out. Armored with dark grey Mark VI armor, with an Orbital helmet, and a golden visor covering the Spartan's head. A grenade launcher in hand, Spartan Laser locked on the back, and two M6H Magnums attached to the magnetic locks within the leg plates.

One of the marines stepped up to the Spartan. "Glad to have you here, Spartan. Any of your fireteams members around?"

The Spartan turned to look slightly down at the marine. "No, the rest of Fireteam Broadsword is away, but with the transmission Palmer gave, it's only one soldier."

Another marine stood up. "We're ordered to shoot on sight of target, it's believed to be a cloaked Elite. We'll be-" a bolt of electricity sprouted from the center of the group, going in an arcing motion. Suddenly, the electricity struck out at the nearby marines with enough force that they were knocked on the floor unconscious.

"Let's get 'im marines-" a slice through the air, and the air started to smell of blood. It was near impossible to track this invisible foe, and the marines had a hard time trying to decide where to shoot, without hitting each other. Three marines were slashed at by the invisible figure, but what intrigued the Spartan the most was the cuts the figure was making. It left electricity coursing through the wounds, but they weren't fatal wounds.

The cloaked soldier wasn't trying to kill them.

At this rate, only two marines were left, standing ever so closer to the Spartan. One marine turned to look at the opposite end of the hallway, and was greeted with two glowing yellow eyes.

The figure lashed out, punching the marine in the jaw, then grabbing the marine's helmet to slam it against the metal beam, knocking the marine out cold.

The other marine and Spartan turned to shoot at the figure, but when they turned around, they saw the figure teleport around the opposite direction that they were facing, but not before sticking the last marine with an electric grenade. When it exploded,it left the marine alive, barely, but alive.

By the time the Spartan was able to turn around, the figure had already pointed a peculiar hand cannon straight in the middle of his visor.

Now that the figure wasn't cloaked, the Spartan was able to get a good look at his adversary. It was a man, not an elite as the marines thought. He was wearing a dark grey vest, with white stripes lining the bottom half. Tubes were connected from his boots to the base of his chest piece, underneath the vest. An old modeled gas mask was in place of a helmet, with two glowing lens for his eyes.

Not a sight you see everyday.

It seemed like forever until the masked man spoke. "I'm looking for a Dimitri Prevchanko. Do you know where I can find him?"

Something about that voice seemed familiar to the Spartan. Not as in sounds like someone he has met before... more like something he knows on a daily basis.

"You're looking at him. Spartan S-742, Dimitri Prevchanko. What the hell do you want? I know it's not anything good, seeing you nearly killed all of these marines to get to me." the Spartan, Dimitri, told the intruder.

The intruder actually lowered his gun, which surprised Spartan Dimitri. "I'm going to ask you to arm up and come with me, but I see you've already done that. We don't have much time-"

Spartan Dimitri raised his grenade launcher at the figure, "Give me one good reason why I should come with you!" And readied his finger on the trigger.

The figure stared at Spartan Dimitri for a short moment, before pulling out a small sphere. Before Spartan Dimitri could react, he found himself being levitated, losing the grip on his grenade launcher, and when he looked back up, the silver orb the assailant was holding was glowing with a yellow energy, and unknown blue symbols started glowing on it.

"Listen to me Dimitri, we don't have much time. I wish I could have had a bit of a longer deadline but time is of the essence. Now I will ask you-" the figures mask began to retract, revealing the face of the assailant.

What Spartan Dimitri saw sent him into near shock.

It was as of he was looking into a mirror, because what he saw was... himself. There were scars that weren't there on his own face, and it seemed a bit more hollow and malnourished, but the dark grey eyes were indistinguished. It was Dimitri, himself.

"- do you trust yourself?"

-LINE BREAK-

Commander Palmer was angry. No, worse than that. She was pissed.

As she observed the hallway of Barrack 7, she could feel her nose burning from the smell of electrified flesh and blood. As she was about to call for bodybags, she heard a groan from one of the marines.

"C-Commander Pa-almer.." the marine said weakly. "We're n -not dead yet.. they're st-till breathing.."

As Palmer went over to assist the marine, she heard some other weak groans from around the area, indicating that they were still alive.

Palmer went to radio Roland. "Roland, I need a medical team to help me here with Barrack 7, everyone here is injured or unconscious-"

Roland cut her off. "Everyone? Including Spartan S-742?"

Palmer's head perked up at this statement. "Spartan S-742? Can you give me a location check on him?"

Something about the silence of Roland sent a shiver down Palmer's spine. Usually Roland already has the berring of any Spartan on the ship before she's done asking, and another second for farther distances. But it's been seven seconds before Roland replied.

"Palmer... I'm sorry, I can't get a signal on S-742. It's like... he just vanished out of this ship."

The metal wall near the barracks now has a fist-shaped dent, and an angry Palmer helped up as many marines as she could, careful not to injure them further.

'Dammit Dimitri... what the hell did you do this time?'

-LINE BREAK-

It was as familiar as ever, the total darkness. Although, I could feel the presence of my other self, and it is quite weird standing next to a fragment of yourself-

"Alright, cut the shit, one down, one more to go."

'What? What do you mean one more to go? Where the hell did you take me-'

Ah. That must be Spartan form of me. I wonder how we can distinguish the two of us?

"That's not our problem. They can see the difference here. But, there's one more I will need you two to work together on."

'You steal me from my life, and you think I will work for you?!'

"We'll you can't stay here, that causes too many problems. Now I could just wipe you from existance-"

'No no, please. I like existing thank you very much.'

"Perfect! Now, in terms of who you're looking for, he's actually like a kid. But he's been around, and he doesn't look like one at first. He's actually-"

Are the others supposed to know?

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. Let me just grab this here-

-LINE BREAK-

It was a warm afternoon on Earth. The large trees spiraled around the abandoned Grineer outposts, the Frontier Butchers and Lancers lazily wandering around where they were posted.

A shot rang out, and a Lancer fell to the floor, with a hole between his forhead. The Butchers and the remaining Lancers went to go alert any nearby squads of the attackers, but five more shots in rapid sucession denied that.

Two figures disengaged their cloaking device, one in a gas mask, and another with full armor, and a gold domed helmet. Both seriously armed.

Although the figures thought they eliminated everyone in the area, a shadow from a tree branch up above was able to see the whole sight, dressed in what appeared to be a metallic tuxedo and a glowing metallic top hat.

The figure was armed with only a pair of duel long barrel revolvers, but that was only the weapons that the eye can see.

The figure jumped from his pearch, ready to face the two tresspassers...

-LINE BREAK-

Hello everyone, and I know my last chapter was a little while ago, but I've been reinspired to write this. Now I regret to inform you, that of the posting of this, my grandmother is deathly ill, and will not be making it. The day after this is posted, she will be put off of the machines keeping her alive, since it is in her will to not be kept alive by machines.

But this is keeping my mind off of that fact, and I will try to contine at a decent rate. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
